


Say That You Want Me (Even If You Don't Need Me)

by lextra-and-her-candles (1th13m20s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, kara zor-el - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1th13m20s/pseuds/lextra-and-her-candles
Summary: Lena is exhausted and just needs to let herself feel. It's easier to let go of her strong composure in Kara's arms.





	Say That You Want Me (Even If You Don't Need Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what inspired this so that's that, but it's been sitting amongst all my other half-thought out drabbles and I thought it's time to post it. Hopefully someone out there enjoys it. 
> 
> I changed the ending a few times and I still hate that last paragraph, but I can't do anything more with it at this point. I'll revisit it when I have a better idea.
> 
> I have no idea what I'm actually doing so constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr if you wish: lextra-and-her-candles
> 
> On with the fic.

Another day, same people, same routine, same surprises. When surprises become predictable, something is definitely not right. Lena was in a meeting with another pompous, white, businessman trying to pitch a deal and invest in L-Corp. She's been through twenty-seven other contenders before him and it irks her how similar they each are. All these established entrepreneurs and small time investors are trying so hard to impress Lena before some of her current projects are completed and hit the market. Once Lena's projects are set, stocks are expected to fly through the roof and all these men can see are dollar signs in their eyes, keeping the big picture from sight. None truly cared about the science or the people they can help with these new inventions.

Lena just wanted to do some good and in turn she wouldn't just hand shares of her company to any sleazy, arrogant, greedy dirtbag who walks through her office doors. No, Lena wants investors who are only in it to make a change and help people in some way.

"Ms. Luthor I assure you my partner and I have great records in our investment portfolios. We are willing to risk a lot of money on your new alien-defense tech and you will not be disappointed with our partnership. We can reach new heights and make L-Corp. greater than Luthor Corp. ever was. I am talking real profit Ms. Luthor. With just the right decisions we can monopolize on all alien related tech and control the market. It's a golden opportunity-"

"Let me stop your sales pitch there Mr. Clayton. I appreciate the offer, though half-baked, but I have no interest in partners who invest for the sake of self-interest. I can practically see the dollar signs in your eyes as you speak and that makes you a replica of the 27 other applicants I interviewed today. I care about people. I care to make a difference. I care to be able to look myself in the mirror and be proud that my accomplishments have changed the world in some way and have worked towards creating a better future for society. I don't care how it will benefit me and how much more money I can drown myself in."

Mr. Clayton tried to cover his tracks, "Please Ms. Luthor those are all thi-

"Mr. Clayton, thank you for taking the time to apply, It's a shame you are not the applicant L Corp. is in need of. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."

Lena nodded her head in finality, gave Mr. Clayton one last look, then busied herself with her paperwork until the businessman found his composure and saw himself out of Lena's office. As soon as the door hissed shut, the CEO dropped her shoulders in defeat. Lena was exhausted. It has been a tough day, a tough week, a tough year and she's losing her patience. Lena feels more and more frustrated with the roadblocks set in her path. L Corp seems to be stuck in a bind between testing prototypes and PR disasters that seem to pop out from the depths of hell. She needs to find suitable investors, yet the candidates so far make torture sound like a walk in the park. She's behind on paperwork, doesn't trust certain employees enough to delegate, and just wants to go to sleep for a month. She probably can with the two or three hours she's been getting per night.

Lena's phone dings in her now quiet office and shakes her from closed eyes. She let's out a groan at the tone and lifts her phone only to find herself smiling when she reads a text from Kara.

Kara- I know you've had meetings all day, so I didn't want to call and interrupt, but when's my Lena coming home? I miss you. It's pretty late, text me when you're leaving your office please?

Lena let out a content sigh. Kara is the light of her life. The only good in her routine and the only good surprise. She just makes everything better. Whether it be a text full of one too many emoji or a call to see how Lena was doing, the little things mattered so much and could flip Lena’s entire mood. Just the thought of Kara makes Lena's heartbeat speed up and lips twitch up in happiness. She wrote out a response to Kara.

Lena- Hi love, I miss you too, I'm leaving as I send this. I'll see you soon.

* * *

  
As promised, Lena arrives at her apartment twenty minutes later and turns the key in the door before stepping through and kicking her heels off. Her first instinct is to call out for Kara, but the Kryptonian showed up as she slipped her second heel to the floor. Kara caught Lena's gaze and walked up to pull her into a hug.

Kara let out a content sigh. Standing there with Lena in her arms, Lena's head tucked into the side of her neck, it all felt right. She wishes time would just stop, she wishes there wasn't so much weight over their shoulders. "I've missed you. We've both been so busy lately we barely get to spend time together."

"I miss you too, Kara. Everything is just piling up and I'm drowning under a thousand responsibilities and something always goes wrong and makes it all more difficult and my mom is still on the loose trying to kill you and manipulate me and I'm-" a lump formed in the back of Lena's throat, tears springing to her eyes. She tightened her hold on Kara before letting out a sob and dropping to her knees. Lena kept her arms tight around Kara's waist and rested her head against Kara in defeat. "I'm just tired, Kara. I'm so fucking tired."

In the months that Kara has known Lena, she has never seen the women break. Not in the aftermath of her brother's arrest, not when she was attacked, not when her mother was arrested, not when her mother left her for dead, not when she was attacked again. Lena has never let it get to her, not like this. She bottles it up, keeps her emotions at bay and wills her glassy eyes to dry. The tears come, but she never lets them fall. To see Lena so defeated now, tears rolling down her cheeks, shoulders slumped and head hanging, it tore Kara apart. Lena deserved better, she deserves better. Always.

"Lena, sweetie, look at me." Lena keeps her face buried in Kara's shirt, still holding on and let out another sob. Kara reaches for the top of her head and leaves two kisses there, running her hand through Lena's hair to the base of her neck. With tears in her own eyes, Kara tries again, "Lena, please, look at me." This time Kara drops to her knees as Lena did, bringing them to eye level. Kara brings her hand to Lena's cheek and she finally looks up at Kara. "I know it's not much. I know you might need more, but it's going to be alright, okay? I don't know when, or how, but it will be. I'm here for you, I'll always be here as long as you want me to be. So let it out. Don't hold back this time, just- It's okay not to be strong right now, it's okay to cry and feel sad, so please let yourself feel what you are feeling and I'll be by your side to help you through it."

"Do you promise- Do you promise not to leave, Kara?" Lena whispered, her gaze lost in Kara's, hanging off her every word.

Kara's face softens, leaving is not even a possibility in Kara's mind. "Lena, of course I promise. The thought of not being by your side makes me feel sick. I'll be here for as long as you'll have me here and nothing will ever change that. I will keep that promise forever." Kara knows she's made similar promises to Lena before, but Lena needs reassurance. With all she's been through Kara doesn't blame her and if Kara's words bring any comfort to Lena, she's willing to remind her just how much she loves and cares for her every moment of every day. Lena deserves that, Kara thinks. She deserves to feel safe and loved.

"Good, because I don't want to do this without you. Even if I could do it alone, I don't want to." Lena's head drops at her vulnerable admission.

"Then it's a good thing you won't have to." Kara said as she wiped another tear from Lena's cheek. Kara leaned in and gave Lena a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and leaving another kiss on her forehead.

Lena's lips turned up into a small smile before pulling Kara to her with a "Come here" and giving her a short kiss. Kara will never get over how her whole body feels like it's on fire with Lena's every touch. Lena pulled Kara back in for a hug and as the tears continued to roll, the sobs started to escape as well. Her shoulders shook with each sob and her body was trembling with each cry and Kara's heart broke because even though Lena has Kara, Kara can't take all the pain away. All she can do is continue to support her as Lena would do for Kara.

She sat them down on the rug crossing her legs and pulling Lena to her lap, arms wrapped around the love of her life. Lena brought her arms up to wrap around Kara's neck, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Kara started to rub soothing circles on her back, slightly rocking them. She didn't know what needed to be done, but she knew Lena needed her there.

Lena has had to put up with so much in the past few months, scratch that, her entire life. Kara just wants to do right by Lena. At the least, Lena deserves the best, and Kara is just trying to fill that role. Since the day they met, Lena has only encouraged her and supported her in every decision she's made and with every obstacle she's faced. Kara would die before leaving Lena, ever. Lena never had to be there for Kara. She didn't have to return Kara's care and affection. She had so much on her plate, she still does, and she has so many reasons to be absent from Kara's life. So many reasons to reject Kara, but Lena is always by her side and Kara is constantly overwhelmed by her love for this woman because she's so good. Her heart is so good yet she's been burned so many times and some of those burns haven't ever had the chance to heal before another fire was lit. Kara just wants everything to be over with and for Lena to get that chance. The chance to move on, move forward and to live her life without the burns and scars that the cruelty of others has left behind.

Lena's sobs eventually fade and Kara listens to her heartbeat slow as she drifts into sleep. She carries Lena to bed and sets her under the covers before turning to walk around the other side of the bed but Lena stirs and grabs her hand.

She turns to face her. "Don't go, please."

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving." Kara held Lena's sleepy gaze, assuring her that she would be spending the night by her side.

"I love you Kara" Lena mumbled as she looked down at their joined hands. The way in which she stated it like it wasn't a declaration, but just a simple fact, left Kara in tears. She didn't deserve Lena, but she had her love. She didn't know how, but she did, and when Lena said it, it felt real. She felt it so heavily in her heart. Lena was someone who didn't just love Kara Danvers who she's pretended to be here whole life, or Supergirl, who is this amazing hero with amazing powers. No, Lena loved Kara, for Kara. She lived her for every part of her that added up into who she really is. The Kara that lost a planet, the Kara who came to Earth and struggled to fit in, the Kara that learned to blend in, the kara that became Supergirl. Every identity Kara has ever held blends into who she really is and with Lena she doesn't need to hide certain parts of her, she sees every side and loves every part of Kara that makes her, her and Kara feels this to the depth of her bones with lena's touch and careful words and loving smiles and just Lena.

With tears in her eyes and her heart in her throat Kara confessed, "and I love you, Lena, always."

Lena lifted their joined hands leaving a kiss on the back of Kara's hand before letting go so that she can walk around and get into the bed. Kara climbs under the covers and brings her arm around Lena, intertwining their fingers. Tomorrow is another day and they'll face it together. Every day holds something new and both women know it can all go from bad to worse at any moment with the evil that tries so hard to disrupt the good, but these small moments, holding each other, feeling safe, are just enough to pull through. Just enough to keep going when they wake up in the morning. Just enough to have the heart to keep hoping and strength to keep living.

Lena and Kara, two painful stories, two tortured hearts, one fated fairytale ending. Maybe not happily, ever after, but maybe just, I'll be by your side and on your side, and you'll do the same, no matter what may try to intervene, be it evil aliens or evil mothers. Lena knows Kara will be there by her side whether their story is a happy one or not. She's seen her throw everything aside to be there for her over and over again. Kara has seen the same care and love from Lena. Business meetings aside and deadlines thrown out the window, Lena is always there when Kara needs her to be, over and over again. An unhappy ending is no threat, not for Lena and not for Kara, because when all is said and done, they're not living for the end, they're living for what comes before that and maybe there'll be just enough moments full of happy, loving, safe memories to makeup for a lifetime of happily ever afters. Maybe, with all they've already had to face, that's all that they need and could ever need, happily ever moments.


End file.
